In recent years, wireless communications have become increasingly popular. Mobile devices are used to make voice calls, check email and text messages, update social media pages, stream media, browse websites, and so forth. In addition, the internet of things (IoT) may include a network of user devices, vehicles, buildings, etc., that have embedded therein various electronics, software, sensors, actuators, and network connectivity that enable these devices, collectively referred to herein as user devices, to collect and exchange data via wireless communication.
In at least one estimate, wireless data traffic has grown 4,000 fold over the past 10 years. As a result, users expect their user devices to provide many functions, including reliably working on a mobile communication network to receive constant and dependable telecommunication and data communication services. The rapid proliferation of wireless networks, mobile computing applications, and IoT's has put additional demands on mobile communication networks. Cell towers that provide access to a mobile traffic network, may be over-burdened the member of user devices that are attempting to communicate via the cell towers simultaneously. As the number of user devices that can communicate over the mobile communication network increases, network operators attempt to find new ways of optimizing channel distribution and other network resources to accommodate the increasing demand.